Thou Anothers eyes
by NefariousVestal
Summary: Another allnighter
1. Happy Images

__

Thou Anothers eyes

Summery :Another allnighter.

Disclamier: not mine. Well the exert is.

_" He danced around the fire like a wild pagan. His dance begging for rain. He circled the pit twisting and twerling with the wind. Keeping a close eye on the flames dancing at his feet. Should they escape their rocky prison, it would be a disaster. The lack of rain had made the windy prairie a dangerous place:"_

Jude put down her book, actually it was Sadie, but Jude thought the guy on the cover looked a little like Tommy. So she decided to "borrow" it for a quick read. She laughed at the mental picture of Tommy dancing shirtless around an open flame. At her laugh Tommy and Kwest turend to look at Jude, who blushed having been ,knoncaught thinking if Tommy shirtless.

"What's so funny"? ask a slightly annoyed Tommy? It was 2 A.M and the last time any of them had eaten was 10.

"What are you reading ?" Kwest asked absentmindedly. He was busy looking for the bag of hershey kisses he kept hidden for just such a time. He didn't know that Jude had eaten the over an hour ago.

At kwest's questions Jude blushedand said" Nonofyourbissness.

Before Tommy could lecture her about being childish, kwest jumped in saying "Jude could you go fix us all a sandwich or something?

Jude dogeared her page and sat the book facedown on the endtable , next to the couch in studio A. After she left the room, curosity got the best of " Little Tommy Q"and he pushed his plush officechair towards the couch. He picked up the book and quickly read the back. Shock was obvious on his handsome face, his Jude was reading a romance novel. Kwest could not control his laughter when he saw the cover, A picture of Tommy Q locked in embrace with a half-dresses buxomly redhead graced the cover. Throu his laughter he told Tommy to flip the book.

A sound of disgust signaled he had. " No guy on earth looks like this bozo. And Jude is to young to read crap like this". Quency quickly put the book back like he found it, when he heard the beauty in question returing with their food. Jude sat the food down as the boys got back to work. She sat back down on the couch, picked up the book and decided the hero looked just like her Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2Gallons of coffee & a Troubled

Chapter 2

It almost 5 in the morning when Tommy made it home . At least 6 by the time he got into bed and still the only thing on his mind was Jude and her facination with that book. Kwest found it so funny that she reading . He also thought the cover was a real hoot. He had kept laughing at tommy for being so upset . He couldn't help that he thought a kid jude's age shouldn't be reading those sleazy novels. What if she got the wrong ideas about guys, what if she thought men were really supposed to look and act like those fake Romeos. Come on now he had a right to be worried. She could be setting herself up for a real heartbreak. He decided he would have to talk to her about Luke, tomorrow after he got sleep. As he drifted of toward sleep it kept coming back to him how much the girl on the cover looked like Jude.

Meanwhile at Jude's house, she also was ready to go to sleep, she had just finished " Parrie Rain" or as she called it Tommy's book. She had tossed and turned as she thought about Tommy, and how much he looked like the guy on the cover of the book and did that girl look just a little like me?

The character "Rain Bringer" and Tommy's personalility were also a lot alike, both were moody, sexy, smart, tempermental, loveable, protective and hansome. Crazy about

Jude decided to go to the book store the next day to buy more books.

That afternoon as Tommy pulled up in his Blue Viper, he kept thinking of ways to bring up that stupid book. He didn' t want her to be mad at him for messing with her stuff or for trying to tell her what to do. Jude came bounding out of the house guitar in one hand and a gaint thermos of coffe in the other. Whats up Producer man? as she stuff her guitar and backpack into the trunk. She took a sip of coffe and said Guess what I have a new song! Well I only have the lyrics, but am working on the rest, and we might be able to record it today.

Tommy was looking at Jude and just had to ask Is that enought coffee for you? I could stop by starbucks if you think you will need it. She should have got the scarscam in it, but just said Thanks tommy I would love that, and just smiled.

The rest of the trip to the G-Major was made in silence. Jude was thinking about her song. Tommy thinking about Jude

As they pulled into the parking lot, Jude turned to Tommy and asked Did you forget to stop at Starbucks? Then she jumped out of the car and ran laughing into the studio. When Tommy did catch up to her, she as already talking to Kwest. The subject of their conversation was Mason. He had just finished his freshman album. Jude knew she had at least 4 more to go on her second one.

Kwest looked up and saw Tommy , when he got close enought he said Man you and Jude both need to go see Darious now. With a quick look at Tommy, Jude slowly walk toward Darious's door.


End file.
